Red Ribbon
by Yanderu-tan
Summary: Her long, orange hair swayed with each confident step she took. Her head was held up high. — Another story where the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff boys are all older. This time through Brick's perspective.


Once again I apologize for any errors I make. It seems like after publishing, I find so many mistakes when I look back at it. Sigh. Anyways, enjoy~ (This story is not tied to "Snails.")

* * *

Red Ribbon

* * *

"Bring it on bitch!" Butch yelled at Buttercup and Bubbles.

"We won't lose to you girls!" Boomer added.

"We'll see about that!" Buttercup and Bubbles protested together.

Blossom and I watched as our siblings battled it out on the ping pong table. Each side dramatically hitting the ball back and fourth with their paddles.

"Our siblings are idiots," I laughed.

"Who's an idiot?" Boomer turned to us, distracted from the game. The ball passed by him and cost them a point.

"You are, dumbass," Butch hissed at the blonde.

"We are so going to win this," Bubbles cheered.

"Prepare to lose!" Buttercup taunted.

I sighed. _How did it end up like this? _I sat there next to the love of my life and tried to remember the events that got us here.

* * *

I saw her at the end of the hall walking by herself. The last period of the day was over but she still looked as beautiful as ever. Her long, orange hair swayed with each confident step she took. Her head was held up high. _I can do this. _I took a deep breath and floated up to her. "Hey Blossom.

She looked happy to see me. "Oh, hi Brick." She smiled at me. I thought I was going to melt.

I landed onto my feet and rubbed the back of my head under my cap. "I was wondering if we could maybe hang out sometime if you're not busy during weekend."

"Yeah, sure we could hang out! I'm free for the whole week end." She had this gleam of excitement in her shiny, light pink eyes.

"Where are we going?" Bubbles and Buttercup suddenly came up from behind Blossom.

"I.. Uh, we, uh... I was planning on US going to a hot spring resort somewhere in Japan." I tried to imply that it was only Blossom and I going but I don't think they got it.

"You were planning on inviting us too, right?" Butch and Boomer came out of nowhere.

"Of course all of you guys can come, right Brick?" Blossom smiled up at me.

I felt a light blush creep onto my face. "Um, yeah! Right! Of course you all can come!" I looked over to Boomer who looked excited like the girls and Butch who had a smirk across his face. He knew what my intentions were but he wasn't going to let me go through with my plans. "Okay, we'll meet outside of the dorms in about an hour and then we'll fly off to Japan, understood? Bring a large backpack unless you want to fly with a bunch of luggages."

The girls nodded and flew off to pack.

I sighed and glared at Butch. "Not cool, man."

"What are you talking about big brother?" He tried to give me an innocent look.

"Don't give me that..."

He laughed while putting his arm around the clueless Boomer and dragged him off to the male dorms.

I went to go pack and waited outside for the others to finish up. When they all came out we flew off to Japan, leaving streaks of red, blue, and green in the sky.

* * *

"Hey Blossom, wanna wander around?" I smiled at her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, sure."

We got up from our seats and left the others to finish up their game. We wandered the halls of the resort.

"It's been a long day, huh?"

She nodded. "School was pretty boring this whole week. But this trip is going to make up for it!"

"I hope it will." I looked at her. "Hey... Blossom do you—"

"Do you want to... Uhm... Go take a bath? No one will be there at this time." She blushed while looking down.

I was actually slightly shocked from her invitation since I was going to ask, but I gladly agreed and we walked over the the springs. We went into the separate changing rooms and got ready. I walked out before her, took off my towel, and got into the steaming water. The water felt so good around me that I actually fell a sleep for a split second, but when I woke up, I came face to face with a naked Blossom entering the water. There was steam everywhere so I don't think she saw me looking, but I sure as Hell saw everything. I felt myself get hard under the water.

She got in and sat next to me. Her hair was tied up into a large bun so it wouldn't get wet. "This is great. Thanks for inviting me." She sighed in relief and closed her eyes as she let her body sink into the water. "Hey Brick..."

"Mm?"

"You're really cute with and without your hat."

"Mm... Thanks." I pushed my bangs back then sank into the water. "You're really pretty in general..." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" She opened one eye to look at me.

"Nothing," I slightly laughed to myself.

There was a pause for at least ten minutes before any of us said anything. We were both just enjoying the heat. She suddenly put her head onto my shoulder.

I looked at her. She fell asleep. I suddenly felt her hand brush up against my dick. It sent shivers up my spine as I got hard once again. _She is asleep, right? _I smirked. "Well Blossom, I don't know how to really say it but I guess I'll just come out with it," I practiced out loud. "I really like you... No. I really love you. There. Maybe I should say it in some other cute way or some shit... Ahh— I'm so lame..." I laughed by myself.

I suddenly felt her hand grab onto my dick and slowly move up and down. I let out a small grunt.

"I love you too Brick..." She looked down at the water all embarrassed. "You're not lame."

"You were awake?" I was thrown off guard.

She nodded and looked up at me with a hazed look.

I tipped her chin up and kissed her gently on her lips. We parted but she grabbed the back of my head and kissed me longer while continuing to stoke me. This is Blossom: Commander and the Leader, but I wasn't going to let her do that. I grabbed her hand to prevent her from stroking me any further. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against me as we continued to kiss. I felt her soft, perky breasts against me. She gasped as she felt my hard-on rub in between her thighs and against her slit. I slipped my tongue in and our tongues danced together.

She pulled back and looked at me dead in the eyes. "Brick, I want it..."

I lowered myself and trailed my tongue from her collar bone to the bottom of her ear lobe. "What do you want?"

She shuttered under me. "I want..."

"I can't hear you." I teased.

"I want—"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to shove your cock into my aching pussy!" She hid her face into my shoulder.

With that I thrusted deep inside her. She moaned then sunk her teeth into my shoulder. I swear it drew blood. With each thrust, she let out such sweet sounds into my ear that I wouldn't mind listening to on repeat for the rest of my life. Her bun began to fall so she tugged onto her red ribbon, allowing her hair to fall into the water. She tossed her ribbon onto the ledge behind us and kissed me. I lowered myself again and licked her breasts that poked out of the water. She bit her lower lip. I placed my hand onto her pubic area and rolled my thumb around her clit.

"If you do that I'll..."

"You'll what?" I smirked.

"I'll—" She shook and her walls gripped onto me. Her moans were complete music to my ears.

"Ahh— It's so tight." My mind blanked out as I came inside her.

"It's so warm inside me. You're filling me up~"

I pulled out and I felt a couple more shots come out. She continued to hug me while we tried to regain our composure.

"Hey, I saw Blossom's stuff in here!" Bubbles shouted from the female changing room.

"Brick's is in here too," Boomer called back from the male's. "They beat us here!"

Blossom looked at me in shock. I quickly sat back down and scooted a foot away from her.

"How come you guys didn't invite us?" Buttercup asked with the others following.

"You guys were so into your game, we didn't want to disturb." Blossom quickly explained.

"I think you guys have been in here for too long," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, your faces are really red," Boomer added.

Butch smirked at me and nodded his head.

"Hah, I guess so." Blossom and I laughed while we held hands under the water.


End file.
